The Confession
by Kay Auss
Summary: A Yu Gi Oh The Abridged Series fanfiction; makes more sense if you've seen some episodes with Marik and Bakura and seen the Come Sail Away Video.  Marik makes a startling confession - and Bakura gives an equally shocking reply.
1. Confession

Marik sat down next to Bakura who was sprawled on the couch as he watched some made-for-tv movie, eyes glazed. "Bakura? Are you busy?"

The white haired teenager fixed at his roommate with a hard stare, annoyed more out of habit than of actual annoyance. "If _you're_ asking? Yes, very." He turned his gaze back on the boring movie.

Marik rolled his eyes and shut off the TV. "This is important."

"I was watching that."

"No you weren't, you were half asleep."

"I didn't say I was enjoying it."

They stared at each other for a few moments longer before Bakura sighed and sat up; he knew that once the blond teenager got it in his head to do something, he would do it, and Bakura would be dragged along to be aggravated and abused by his Egyptian companion.  
>He actually didn't mind very much, but he'd murder whatever poor soul that was dumb enough to tell Marik. With a dull knife.<p>

"Alright, what's so important today, Marik?"

Marik hesitated.

Odd, he was usually talking before Bakura was even listening, and still talking long after Bakura stopped caring.

"... Well?"

"... I love you." Marik turned his head away, blushing slightly. "There. I said it."

Bakura's mouth hung open in shock.

Did he hear that right? Marik loved him? That- that- that was-

"Happy now?"

... That was wonderful.

"Verrrry."

"Good, because I'm not saying it aga- what are you doing?" As Marik spoke, Bakura had wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him close in a tight embrace, gazing lustfully into his eyes.

"I love you too, Marik."

"... What?"

"I love you. I've always loved you, from the day I first saw you on your motorcycle. I knew instantly when I felt the pull of my Millennium Ring that this was something special, something worth risking everything for- and I was right, you were. I jumped in front of your motorcycle just to make sure you wouldn't just pass me by. I love you."

The effect of his words were slightly marred by the fact that as he spoke, one of his hands slid low, resting on Marik's tight ass and giving it a gentle squeeze as he finished his confession.

"Bakura- what? What are you- stop that!"

Bakura chuckled softly and removed the hand. "Sorry, sorry, getting ahead of myself. We can save _that_ for later~" He grinned lecherously.

"What? No! I don't- that's not-"

Bakura moved off him and became serious again. "No! I didn't mean tonight, whenever you're ready! I don't want to move too fast for you, darling!"

Marik opened his mouth to speak again, but couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.

Bakura held Marik's hands tenderly in his own and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Marik took a deep breath.

"... Um, Bakura... D-do you remember when I sang "Come Sail Away"? A-and I wanted y-you to sing?"

Bakura watched his face, utterly entranced, and giddy with joy that he didn't have to hide it anymore. "Of course. I remember everything we do together."

Marik gulped slightly and blushed deeper. "And d-do you remember... What I told you to get you t-to sing...?"

Bakura looks down for a moment, concentrating on the event that happened so long ago- the details were fuzzy. "... You offered me a lot of things. The one that got me to sing was... was..." Bakura almost had it... It was on the tip of his tongue...

"... If I told you I loved you."

Realization dawned on him, and a slow blush crept over his face.

He then remembered he was still holding Marik's hands. He quickly let them go and scooted back on the couch, feeling utterly embarrassed and idiotic. He should have known! He wasn't meant to be _happy_. None of the writers wanted _his_ happiness.

Marik, for probably the first time in his life, was at a complete loss for words. He just sat there, grateful they had both been sitting for this conversation, staring at Bakura and trying to say... Anything. Anything at all.

Bakura, on the other hand, was trying to think of where the deepest hole in the world was, how long it would take to get there, and whether he could gather enough rations to allow him to hide in it until Season 5.

Finally, Marik found something to say. He shifted a little closer to Bakura on the couch. The teen had buried his face in his hands, and was shaking his head dejectedly. Marik put a hand on his shoulder. After a slight hesitation, Bakura lifted his head slowly, peeking at him through his fingers, trying to hide as much of the bright red blush that had spread across his face as possible.

"... What is it?"

Marik smiled brightly at him and patted his shoulder. "It could be worse."

Bakura didn't know it was possible to have such mixed feelings for a single person. On one hand, he loved him; he loved the way he made him smile with his idiocy, he loved how cute he got when he was throwing a girly fit, and of course, he loved that gorgeous body covered in those gorgeous muscles.

But most of the time, he really just wanted to strangle him.

Like right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know it says "incomplete", but I just want to let everyone know that I don't know if I'm going to continue or not. If I do, it may be two or three chapters, or it may be 30 chapters - I have many ideas, good and not - so - good. But if I do/ continue, it'll be less humor and more romance, just a heads up~**

**Thanks for reading my first fanic!**


	2. Love?

He tore his murderous gaze away from Marik's neck to glare at his face, trying not to look forlorn - and not really succeeding.

"Why?" Bakura spat, choosing to gloss over the absolutely ridiculous statement that had just left Marik's lips. "Why _now_? We made that video months ago!"

Marik bit his lip and pulled away his hand quickly, as if expecting to be bitten. Bakura hadn't wanted his pity, but the touch had still been from Marik, and he couldn't help but glance longingly at the strong, warm hand as it left his shoulder before burying his face in his own hands again.

"... Did you mean that?" Marik asked softly.

Bakura refused to reply.

He had meant every word.

He was heartbroken; even though he had known that Marik would never love him- to think for even a second that he might- and then to have it torn from his grasp! It was painful. More painful than anything he had experienced since he had been trapped in the accursed ring.

He wanted to be alone.

No, that wasn't true, he thought bitterly - he wanted to be with Marik. But that clearly wasn't going to happen.

As Bakura sat silently on the couch, face covered by thin, pale hands, shoulders slumped, looking utterly defeated, Marik watched him, thinking silently.

Love?

Someone... loved him?

And not just anyone - but Bakura. The one person he considered a friend in his crazy life, even if he'd never told him.

He had thought he was hated! He thought that if he ever said anything to Bakura, the spririt would tell Marik to go away, knowing that his presence actually made Marik feel good, feel wanted.

And then Marik would have been alone again.

He contemplated all this in silence, unmoving, watching Bakura in his misery, and feeling a twinge of guilt - but how could he have known?

Bakura broke the awkward silence first, standing up and turning away from Marik to hide the devastation plain on his face.

"... I'm going out."

To kill something. Or possibly many somethings.

A hand caught his arm as he started to move.

"... Wait."

Bakura turned, slowly, hesitantly, afraid that Marik was going to say something else idiotic and drive him deeper into his depression.

Marik looked him straight in the eyes, expression unreadable, conflicted.

"Say it again."

Bakura's breath caught in his throat; was Marik really so cruel? Did he _want_ to tear his heart and stomp it into the ground?

But his face didn't seem smug, or like it wished him harm - it seemed... curious... and contemplative - as if it were weighing something valuable. And completely serious - something he'd never seen in Marik before.

"Please."

Please? The boy was asking permission to crush his feelings again?

But inwardly he sighed, knowing he couldn't actually refuse this idiot - he was head-over-heels for him, and he hated how easily he'd give in.

The words came out hollowly, lacking the confidence from before - not that the feeling in them had dimmed, but he had lost that glimmer of hope that he would get similar sentiment in return.

"I love you."

It hurt this time. Physically hurt.

He didn't like it.

And he didn't like the way Marik continued to stare at him, right in the eyes, with that strange, contemplative look.

He almost wished the idiot would go ahead and blurt something stupid already. He knew how to deal with that.

But... This… _This_ was unnerving.

Marik flicked his gaze between Bakura's rich, almost red, brown eyes. He could see the despair in them, he could see the pain.

He could see the honesty.

Marik swallowed nervously.

Where did that leave him? What was he supposed to do with this information now?

He wasn't... gay.

...He wasn't even sure if he was actually straight.

How are the hell you supposed to know what gender you like if you've never liked anyone before? He had never even really met anyone outside of his family until he came to Battle City!

Bakura furrowed his brow as Marik's hand slipped behind his neck.

Marik wasn't sure what he was doing. He wasn't thinking, as usual. He didn't really like thinking. Not that he was dumb or anything, just that thinking always led to remembering, and remembering always led to...

Stop thinking and do it already, Marik.

And he did it; he did the rashest, most impulsive thing he'd ever done.

Marik leaned forward and inched Bakura's face closer to his, pressing their lips together, kissing him softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yeah, I know, another cliff hanger. I like writing short chapters I guess, I write these on my notepad on my phone. Anyways, I know this one's not as funny as the last one, but... enjoy~ I have another one coming in a few minutes.<strong>


	3. Fuck

Marik was kissing Bakura.

He had never kissed anyone before; he had seen lots of it in his yaoi, but that was seeing, not doing. He'd never even thought about it before!

Well, not seriously.

The kiss was a little hesitant, a little nervous. He liked the feeling of Bakura's soft, cool lips against his, but he wasn't sure how to go about this kissing thing- and Bakura wasn't helping.

Bakura was in a state of shock, unable to respond- sitting there, unblinking, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Marik opened the eyes he hadn't even realized he had closed and saw Bakura's confusion. He hastily started to back away, oh god, why did I do that, I thought he wanted that, I thought I wanted that, why isn't he-

Bakura's lips curled into a grin as he regained his senses.

I don't really care what's going on, I'm going with it.

Bakura pressed forward, kissing Marik back passionately- and unlike Marik, he actually knew what he was doing.

Marik gasped slightly, giving Bakura's tongue an opening - he invited it in willingly, closing his eyes again and surrendering to the kiss, more than happy to let Bakura take the lead.

They kissed for a while, Bakura clearly in control, Marik doing his best to keep up, and not doing too bad for his first attempt. Warm, fuzzy thoughts and feelings rushed through both their minds.

Kissing feels nice - I want to do this again. A lot. With Bakura.

If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.

Wait.  
>Bakura's eyes shot open, pupils narrowed to pinpricks.<p>

Shit.  
>This is another dream.<p>

No way in _hell_ was he going to let this Dream-Marik get his hopes up.

He pulled back from the kiss and pushed the Fake-Marik away; the imposter wasn't expecting it, and he fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"B-Bakura, what the-"

"No. Shut up, I don't want to talk to you." He shut his eyes tight, knowing it was childish, but what did it matter? It was a dream anyways.

He heard a surprised gasp from the direction of the Dream-Marik.

Of course he was surprised, the bastard. He probably thought he was going to get to see the look on Bakura's face when he whispered "Wake up" just as they got to the good part.

He heard a shuffling noise as Marik got up from the floor.

No, no, no, _wake up_, he didn't want a dream, he wanted the real thing, he wouldn't settle for a dream, he wanted the real Marik, wake _up_, wake—

Marik slapped him, hard, making his head whip to the left so quickly that his neck cracked.

He had contemplated punching him for a moment, but opted for a slap instead.

Bakura blinked.  
>He felt that.<br>Ow.

"What the frig is your problem?"

Bakura slowly turned to face him. He was greeted by a pair of impossibly angry lavender eyes.

"You... You tell me you love me, then you go and do... this?"  
>Marik could feel himself tearing up.<p>

No, can't give this asshole the satisfaction.

"Well, fuck you too, then. I'm leaving." He quickly turned, intending to go to his room to pack his stuff- he was leaving. Fuck Bakura.

"Wait! Marik, let me explain-"

"No. Go fuck yourself; I don't want your lame explanations."  
>A tear rolled down his cheek.<p>

Shit, shit, _shit_, get out of here before he sees you cry- he can't see you cry.  
>Marik stormed into his room; from behind, he looked downright pissed off.<p>

The tears rolled unchecked down his cheeks now.

From the front, he looked devastated.

He slammed the door to his room, then leaned against it and allowed himself to drop to the floor and cry.

Bakura watched him go, open mouthed. His hand slowly came up and touched his cheek, which still stung.

Shit.

That hadn't been a dream.  
>Marik just kissed him - and he literally pushed him away.<p>

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>...Yes, I know I'm cruel. Don't worry - it gets better. Eventually. In like, chapter 5. <strong>

**... You don't have to read it if you don't like it.**

**And yes, I do realize I could've combined this update into one chapter, but I like the way it breaks up like this better. Shut up and go with it.**

**Edit: Woops, sorry bout that guys, seems I reposted chapter 2 like a moron. Hohohohoho. Fixed it now~**


	4. Marik logic

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_FUUUCK_.

Shit, that wasn't a dream, fuck, how could he do something so retarded, fuck,  
>fuck, fuck, <em>FUCK<em>.

Bakura raged at himself on the couch for a while, unable to believe he could have ever done something so stupid.

Maybe this is a nightmare, he joked to himself humorlessly.

After nearly ten agonizing minutes, he got himself together, off the couch, and  
>started towards Marik's room.<p>

The door was closed, but not locked.  
>He let himself in.<p>

Marik was sitting on the floor, back to the door, designer suitcase lying open in front of him- any other time, Bakura would have made a joke about how gay his silly little Coach suitcase looked.

But not today.

Marik's shoulders trembled with his sobs as he packed his clothes.

He was leaving.  
>He'd live with his brother again; he didn't want to, but he definitely couldn't stay here anymore if Bakura was going to fuck with him like that.<p>

He touched his lips softly with his fingertips, remembering the wonderful feeling of Bakura's mouth on his.

He began to shake even more, a loud sob escaping from his lips.

He heard Bakura shuffle awkwardly at the doorway and whipped his head around to  
>glare at him.<p>

How dare he come into his room when the door was closed! That was a very  
>important rule in this apartment: Do <em>not<em>disturb.

Bakura holed himself up in his room a lot.

Bakura flinched, completely taken aback by that look- full of anger, full of hate, full of hurt.

And full of tears.

"What do you _want_?" He shrieked through his sobs.

_How weak. He cries simply because of a kiss?  
><em>Shut up.  
>Marik wasn't weak. He may be lots of things, but 'weak' wasn't one of them.<p>

"... I'm sorry Marik."

"Why did you do that? Why?"

"I- I thought it was a dream... I thought it wasn't real-" he began lamely. Marik cut him off, hissing his words harshly.

"It was. It was very real." Softer now, looking away slightly.  
>"... That was my first<br>kiss."

Bakura's eyes widened and a sharp gasp escaped him.

_Shit._  
>He had really fucked up.<br>He had ruined Marik's first kiss.

"M-Marik I - I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say..."

Marik's eyes hardened again.

"Nothing. There is nothing you can say." And with that, he turned back to his suitcase and continued to pack.

Bakura tried to find words, but his voice escaped him.

When Bakura didn't leave the room, Marik decided he should give him some incentive.  
>He snarled at him without looking away from his suitcase.<p>

"You should feel proud of yourself, thief king. You stole my first kiss; I practically_gave_it to you! I hope you're happy now."

He bit his lip; crap, this was just going to boost his fucking ego; Ra I'm stupid.

Marik's comment tore into his heart much worse than that false confession had; that fake "I love you" had, at least, not been meant to hurt him.

Shit. Marik really hated him now.

They were always saying how much they hated each other- and maybe it had been  
>true at some point.<p>

But they both knew better by now. Now it was just a dumb joke they continued to tell everyone, too embarrassed to tell each other how they really felt- or too afraid of rejection.

"Marik..." he spoke softly, crouching so he was level with Marik's face.

He whipped around again, treating Bakura with a truly venomous gaze.  
>"Can't you take a <em>hint<em>?"

He cupped Marik's face gently in his hand. The blonde's expression softened almost imperceptibly, and he leaned ever-so-slightly into his touch.

"I'm sorry. I really, really am- and I know I can't fix your first kiss, but at least I can make your second one better." He leaned in slowly, not sure if Marik would even consider his offer.

Marik didn't move.

He decided to take this as an invitation, and gently brought Marik's lips forward to meet his.

Like that second 'I love you', this kiss was subdued, though not without passion- it felt more like a goodbye.

Marik felt his breathing come in panicked gasps as Bakura pulled away from the kiss with a small, sad smile.

"Goodbye, Marik. Remember me fondly." He began to stand, to turn to leave, to let Marik finish his packing in peace, and never see him again. He  
>was better off without him anyways.<p>

Marik grabbed his arm for the second time that day.

"... I don't want to go." he said, voice a little hoarse from crying.

Bakura looked back at him hopefully.  
>"You can stay... if you want to."<p>

Marik threw his arms around him.  
>"I want to. I really, really want to."<p>

He could feel himself beginning to cry again; he didn't hold back this time.

Bakura felt his tears wetting his shirt; why was he still crying? He was staying, wasn't he? The thief wasn't very good at reading people's emotions.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. He spoke a little awkwardly. "I-it's alright... um. _Please _stop crying?"

Marik squeezed him gently and pulled back a bit to wipe at his eyes.  
>"Sorry, Bakura. I'm fine now."<p>

Bakura frowned, about to say that he had just been crying, how was he fine when he noticed a small smile playing on the Egyptian's lips - he shook his head with a soft sigh.

He would never get people.

Marik kept his arms around him - it felt nice to just stay like that, hugging his big grumpy kitty. He looked up at his face, still smiling.

Bakura smiled back.  
>This made Marik smile wider.<p>

"You're prettier when you smile."

This made him even happier, though he didn't show it...  
>He felt his face grow warm as he blushed a light pink.<br>...Much.

"Thanks..."

Marik bounced excitedly and practically dragged him to the couch, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. Bakura followed, eyes a little dazed, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Marik threw his arms around him again happily.

Bakura realized that he was talking.  
>Well, rambling really, but it was the same thing with Marik.<p>

"... And then we can go to the movies, and I found a real nice steak house- I know how much you like steak - and then-"

"Does this mean you admit it?" he asked, cutting off the stream of nonsense.

"Huh?"

"Does this mean you're... out of the closet?"

"... Um... Well..."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"... Need I remind you that _you_ kissed _me_first?"

Marik shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
>"Well, I um... I wasn't really thinking, and... I just kind of... did it."<p>

Bakura threw his arms in the air, exasperated.

"You weren't thinking. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, give me a break! It's not like I've ever thought about kissing anyone before! I've never even gone on a date with anyone!"

Bakura stared blankly at him.  
>"... Never been on a <em>date<em>? At _all_?"

Marik pouted at him. Gods, he was cute when he pouted.

"No. So stop it. I've never dated anyone, of either gender, so I don't even know if I like boys, or girls, or if I even _want_to like anyone!"

Bakura blinked at him, completely in shock.  
>The boy was sixteen years old. He <em>had<em> to have at least... _thought_about kissing someone.

"Why are you giving me that face? It's not _that_weird."

"Yes. Yes it is. You are a teenage boy - I was one once, and I'm stuck in the body of one now. It is very strange for one to not have liked _anyone_. Very, very strange."

It was Marik's turn to stare blankly.

"But I never even met anyone I _could_like that way until I came to Battle City. Before that, the only people I had any real contact with were my siblings and my mind slaves."

"... Oh."  
>That explained a lot.<p>

"And you're the only person I really know anyways..."

"What about the guys from your evil council?"

Marik frowned, giving him the "Are you stupid?" face.

"I don't know those guys. I see them, like, twice a year."

Bakura grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, that's true... But how much do you really know _me_?"

"Pretty well at this point, Fluffy."

Now he groaned.  
>"Why do you call me that? You know I hate it."<p>

Marik grinned.  
>"Exactly. I know just how to push your buttons~"<p>

He had a point.

"But you liked the kiss, right? You liked kissing me - a guy?"

Marik furrowed his brow at this.

"Um... Yeah. But girl-kisses aren't that much different ...Are they?"

... Dammit. Marik had some great points today.

Marik smiled at him again - that bright, happy smile. "But that doesn't matter- yes, I liked kissing you. In fact, I want to kiss you _again_." And with that, he leaned in, looking at Bakura expectantly.

Slow down, Marik - weren't you just bawling into my shirt? And now you want to kiss me again? I will _never_understand you.

Bakura found himself leaning in towards Marik anyways.  
>He stopped just short of his lips and stared him straight in the eyes after a thought crossed his mind.<p>

"Marik, you said you wanted to kiss me again - implying future kisses." He got a nod in response. "Yet you insist on being straight." Another nod.

"... Marik, think about that for a minute." Marik frowned in thought. Bakura could almost hear his mind trying to comprehend what the implications of that were.

"... Marik, I'm still a _guy_."

Marik waved his hand dismissively. "Pfft. So? You're _Bakura_."

... Because that made it soooo much different.

Marik noticed the incredulous look on Bakura's face.

"Look, being gay means you like _guys_ - plural, right? Well, I only like you. One guy. Singular." He smiled. "You're the _exception_."

Bakura didn't know whether to be flattered or get a good grip around Marik's neck and squeeze for a few hours. He really didn't understand Marik's "logic".

He decided to go with being flattered - there would be no body to dispose of that way.

"... Marik, you're an idiot."  
>Marik frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but Bakura was kissing him again before he could make a sound.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! I've had this half-written for a while now, but I didn't like where it was going, then I was on vacation for a week, then I had some friends read it and like it, and then I sat down to upload it - and the stupid thing wouldn't work. Let me know if you can help me, I can't upload a new chapter file at all - I had to edit an older one to get this one uploaded. Blegh.<strong>

**Don't you just love Marik's "logic"? If its just_ one_ guy, I'm still not gay! I swear! **

**Anyways, I have one more scene planned, then I think I'll end it there - this isn't really something with a real plot, it's just kind of like me rambling about what would happen if Bakura did confess and stuff. Heh. I'm surprised you guys like it so much, really. I actually have a second one all planned out already, with a plot and everything! Oh my! Also a Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Fanfic with Bakura and Marik as main characters, and there will be heavily implied thiefshipping, but not quite as obvious. **

**And finally, thanks for the awesome reviews! They're very much appreciated! **


End file.
